


Believe in yourself the way I believe in you

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [51]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George stays up late trying to work on a song, but nothing is going right.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Believe in yourself the way I believe in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



“God, _damn_ it,” George seethed, shoving his guitar across the sofa and rubbing his face.

“Georgie?” Ringo stood at the end of the hall, stifling a yawn. “What’s wrong? It’s getting late.”

“My song is shit. I’m not cut out for this.”

“Not cut out for what?” Ringo sat down and pulled George close. “Being a talented musician? I hate to break it to you, love, but you already _are_ one.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll never write songs like John and Paul’s.”

“Good. Write songs like George instead.” Ringo lightly kissed his forehead. “Besides, George songs make me smile way more.”


End file.
